


Pirates

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: A pirates fic.warnings ; violence, angst
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya / Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 7





	Pirates

Tokiya was a very isolated pirated. 

He had tried to have a crew- some of them had been thrown overboard, some of them had been thrown out and some of them had left. All of them were gone. Which left Tokiya, alone, on a large ship. It wasn’t easy, doing everything by himself, but to say that he had trust issues was an understatement. It was easier to sleep, when he didn’t need to worry about a knife in his back. 

But without anyone _watching_ his back, it was easy to get himself in trouble. Especially with the kind of pirate he was. 

A pirate. 

He paid for nothing. Anything that he needed, he stole. Of course, he didn’t steal unnecessarily, which meant that he didn’t have money to _buy_ what he needed, even if he wanted to. He killed anyone that got in his way, and he was a cold person. 

And now, he was going to die on his knees, glaring at the pirate that held a sword to his throat. 

“Do it.” Tokiya spits. His own sword was by the pirate’s feet. “Kill me.”

“Little quick ‘n makin’ that decision, don’t you think?” Tokiya is shocked to see a dagger, pressing the blade away from Tokiya’s neck. 

“This isn’t your fight.” The other pirate snaps, his eyes narrowed. 

“You’re really gonna kill a man on his knees? You’re pinnin’ his sword under your foot. What sorta odds are those?”

The pirate moves, starting the fight with the man holding the dagger. The man with the dagger wins, though he’d let the other pirate flee. Tokiya hasn’t stood from his knees. The man would offer his hand. “C’mon. Get up.” 

Tokiya glares, but he’d cautiously take the man’s hand and let him pull him to his feet. The man steps forward, grabbing Tokiya’s blade and offering it back to him by the handle. Tokiya takes it, but some of his uncertainty is showing on his face. When the man’s knife is sheathed, Tokiya slowly sheathes his own blade.

Tokiya stiffly turns, walking away. He thinks he can hear the man sigh. 

He runs into the man shortly after his first introduction to him, and it’s in a much different light. 

Tokiya’s sword is pointed at a merchant’s neck, and the merchant looks a mix of angry and terrified. When someone sets a hand on Tokiya’s shoulder, he repoints the sword, but he lets it drop with an almost irritated look on his face. It was the same man that had saved his life, a mere few hours ago. 

The man looks at the merchant, who has backed away from his stand, and then at the stand itself. It was bread. The man’s eyebrow would raise. 

“Pillaging for bread?”

“And what is it to you?”

“Y’don’t need to loot fer food. That’s wrong.” 

Tokiya’s eyebrow raises, his expression dumbfounded. “You’re joking. I’m a pirate. That’s virtually in the job description.”

“Not every pirate has that M.O. Look.” The man reaches into his pocket, and he’d motion to the merchant, who cautiously walks closer to the booth, and the man tosses a coin to the merchant, and he’d grab a loaf of the bread, handing it to Tokiya. 

Tokiya just stares. “I’m not asking for pity.” Tokiya’s voice is almost uncertain. 

“‘N I’m not pitying you. If anything ‘m pitying him.” The man nods his head towards the booth, and Tokiya takes this moment to fully take in the man in front of him. His hands seemed to be tattooed, and the eyepatch was hard to miss. Tokiya can’t remember the last person he had seen with a grey eye, either. Or grey hair, for that matter. At least not anyone with grey hair that was as young as this man. 

“Who _are_ you, pirate?”

“Malraux.”

Tokiya gets quiet. “Have you had something to do with the White Devil?” 

Tokiya wasn’t a strong fighter. He could get by, sure, but his best skill was his memory, and his way of getting information. He knew a lot of what was going on just by hearing the merchants speak, and the people that he passed on the islands. Malraux was a name he had heard, maybe once or twice, in passing- and usually with the name Captain Ikki, or White Devil. 

“‘N if I have?”

“I’ve got no interest in the White Devil. I have no care for how he runs things.”

“Why d’ya say that?”

“Because he’s not a _pirate_. Pirates loot, and kill, and travel. Merciless. At one point, he was feared- until it was discovered that it wasn’t him.” Tokiya pauses, and then his jaw tightens. “I shouldn’t be speaking to you.”

“Why?” 

“Stop that.” Tokiya snaps. 

Malraux would watch him, with an almost interested expression. “You’ve talked this much. Why stop now?”

“Why are you so persistent?”

Malraux quiets, and when he speaks, his voice isn’t loud. “Will ya give me your name?”

“...Toki.” 

“Well, Toki, what’s your goal? What’re you tryin’ ‘t do?”

“You’re changing topics.” 

“‘M gettin’ to my point.”

“I’m just trying to become a well-known pirate.” It wasn’t the truth. But it was vague enough to be hard to tell it was a lie. 

“I’m looking for my captain.” Malraux’s voice is flat. “Maybe we could help each other out.”

“You’re here without your captain?”

“Yeah. ‘S been a few days.”

“We clearly aren’t the same kind of pirates.” Tokiya’s grip tightens, just a bit, on the loaf of bread in his hand. 

“Maybe not. But I’m a chef. Could at least offer ya that.”

“I could offer you passage on my ship.” Tokiya wouldn’t have said anything for a long moment, and his expression is cautious when he speaks. He’s unsure about his decision. “That’s all.”

“That’s more ‘n enough.”

“I’m heading there now.” Tokiya begins walking, and he doesn’t need to look behind him to know that Malraux is following. Malraux almost runs into him, when Tokiya stops in front of a ship that looks almost like it’s falling apart. 

“ _This_ is your ship?” 

“She’s not pretty, but she’s mine.” Tokiya snaps, making his way on it. 

Malraux follows him. “Where’s your crew?” 

“I don’t have one.” Tokiya’s voice is dry. 

“How 'ave you gotten on this long with a ship this big 'n no one but yerself?”

“I just do. Not much of a choice.” Tokiya walls into his room, but he’d leave the door open and Malraux follows him in. Tokiya sets the loaf of bread on his desk. His room is just as bare as the rest of the ship- a crate that he’d use as a desk, and a mat on the floor. “I have a few other mats down below from old crew members.”

“Jesus.” Malraux mutters under his breath. “Is this some minimalist stance, or is this outta necessity?”

“I’m not letting my ship fall apart because I just want to.” Tokiya snaps. He’d keep his back to Malraux, because Tokiya is close to tears in his anger. 

His ship was really all he had. He wasn’t proud that it barely even stayed above water. He’d walk around the box, to push past Malraux. “I’m going to start moving.” 

“Wait-” Malraux had been glancing at the bread, different thoughts starting to form. “Show me your kitchen first.”

Tokiya understands immediately- but he actually stills. His nod is stiff, as he’d head below deck. Malraux follows, and Tokiya shows Malraux what he had. The kitchen itself was fine, though it was hardly used. Malraux seems disinterested in the equipment, moving to the cabinets. 

As he had expected, they were empty. 

“You’ve got one piece 'a bread on board. We should probably get more food first. If y’stay- I could go grab some.”

“Why would you?” Tokiya is almost suspicious. “That’s basically an errand. Or are you just that concerned about how I’d get it?”

“For now, ‘m your crewmate, right? ‘N it’s the chef’s job ‘t get the food anyways.”

Tokiya actually gets speechless for a long moment. “You’re putting an awful lot of trust in me to not just leave.”

Malraux shrugs. “Guess we’re gonna see.” Tokiya trails after Malraux, until Malraux leaves the ship. Tokiya doesn't go with him. 

Tokiya goes downstairs, testing one of the old cots to make sure that it was stable, and he puts a mat on it. After a second of consideration, he puts a second mat on a different cot. 

To make it seem less like he had made it just for Malraux. 

Malraux comes back to a ship. He’d be holding a bag- though he’d stop by Tokiya’s room to let Tokiya know he was back. 

Tokiya has just left, to take off, while Malraux goes to put the food in the kitchen. 

It is some time later when Malraux knocks on Tokiya’s door, and Tokiya opens it. “Did you set me up a cot?” 

Tokiya glances away and clicks his tongue. “If there was a cot set up, it must have been left by an old crew member.”

Malraux makes an amused noise. “Huh. Well, food’s ready. You want it up here or you wanna eat down there?”

“I can grab a plate and bring it up here.” Tokiya leaves the office, but he’d wait for Malraux to lead. Tokiya is shocked to see the food. It really did look good- and Tokiya’s expression was showing that a bit more than he’d like it to. He almost misses Malraux’s chuckle, but Malraux picks up a plate, holding it out to Tokiya. Tokiya takes it, and his voice is no more than a mumble. “Thanks.”

Malraux nods, and Tokiya heads back upstairs. He can hear Malraux call out to him as he leaves. “Thanks ‘t you, too.”

Tokiya doesn’t respond. 

Tokiya’s normal, day-to-day life consisted mostly of trying to repair what he could on his ship- which was difficult for one person. He often damaged more of his ship than he could repair. Malraux, however, would have watched Tokiya working, and he would have begun to help. It was still a slow moving process, but they started making progress with it. 

Malraux makes the meals, and after a few days, Tokiya starts eating his meal in the same area as Malraux. 

One night, as they’d eat sitting on old boxes, Malraux starts asking more questions. “So why d’ya sleep on the floor ‘a your quarters instead of on one ‘a the working cots?”

“I liked having a door. I’ve never trusted any of my crew, which is why I finally just… stopped having one.”

“How’d you last this long by yourself? ‘Specially bein’ the kinda pirate that pillages and kills?” Malraux doesn’t entirely sound like he believes Tokiya on that. 

Tokiya’s jaw sets, and then relaxes, and then tightens again as he’d glance away. “I’ve got enough sword skills to get by.”

“I met you, stealin’ bread and about ‘t die on your knees. I’m not convinced.”

“Why do you talk to me like that?” Tokiya’s hands tighten into fists, to try to keep himself from getting upset. He sounds mad, but he’s not nearly as angry as he is upset. 

“Because what’s gonna come outta babying you? Outta sittin’ here and enabling you?”

“I’m the captain of this ship.” Tokiya can feel frustrated tears in his eyes, which only makes him angrier. “And if I were _your_ captain, you wouldn’t still be on this ship, speaking to me like this.”

“I talk ‘t my captain like this, too. There’s a level of respect that I owe a captain, 'n I have that. But the point ‘a havin’ a crew is to have people that you can rely on. Even in the groups that act the way you say you do. You’re a human, Toki, not a story book character. When we stop, you don’t ever even get off ‘a the ship. Y’don’t go target other ships. You said that your goal was ‘t become a well-known pirate but you’re not doin’ any ‘a that.”

“Because I don’t have a goal, Malraux!” Tokiya snaps. He’d look down at his fists, holding onto his angry facade. Not that it works, evidently, or Malraux would have stopped _attacking_ him a long time ago. “I don’t know what I’m doing. I know what I should be, and I just can’t figure it out!”

“All I’m sayin’ is that maybe you don’t need ‘t go down this path. Maybe this isn’t the kinda pirate you really are.”

“Why?” Tokiya’s voice breaks. It isn’t a full question, but Malraux understands. 

“You’re lost. And I know what that feels like.”

“We should… we should just find your captain.” Tokiya stands up, ending the conversation. He heads upstairs, into his office, and it would be a full day before he’d come out. 

There is a time when Tokiya hears a single knock at his door, and when he finally opens the door to check, there’s a plate of food outside of it. 

Tokiya was going to miss that part, when they finally found Ikki. 

Malraux spoke about Ikki sometimes- and the way he cared about him was obvious. Malraux had no idea why Ikki had left, and it sounded like he was concerned. It was why Tokiya was stopping at any island he saw, and the reason that he was keeping Malraux around. 

Tokiya had woken up earlier than usual, to work on his ship. When Malraux had woken up, he had stopped, to look at Tokiya for a long moment. 

“You should eat.” 

“I’m going to pass.” Tokiya’s voice is cold. Similar to how he had spoken to Malraux on the first day they had met. 

Malraux clicks his tongue, but he’d move, to begin helping Tokiya with the ship. 

“You don’t need to help me.”

Malraux ignores him, until he looks up when Tokiya stills. His expression seems like he’s preparing himself for Tokiya to yell at him, but it turns shocked when Tokiya had started crying. “Oh, shit, are you crying?”

“Of course I’m not.” Tokiya snaps, abruptly standing up. “I’m a pirate. Pirates don’t cry.”

“You’ve got some real messed up views of pirating, Toki.” Malraux catches Tokiya’s arm.

“Yeah, well.” Tokiya’s jaw tightens. “I’m sick of being at the bottom. The only way I’m going to ever get any kind of respect from anyone is if I’m my own captain. You made a big deal about dying on my knees, but at least I’m dying with my own respect.” 

“Jesus.” Malraux’s voice is quiet. “Is that why you don’t keep a crew?”

“No one’s ever going to respect me.” Tokiya says quietly. “Even when I’m a captain, my own goddamn crew won’t. I’ve been the weakest pirate in any group I’ve been in. You’re a cook and you’re a better fighter than I am. At least I know I can’t stab myself in the back.”

“So you’re gonna do what?” Malraux’s voice is almost a bit softer. Just a bit less challenging than it usually sounds. “Sail around 'til your ship falls apart? Steal _ingredients_ until a merchant finally has enough?” Malraux looks at Tokiya for a long moment. “Fight me.”

“ _What?_ ” Tokiya’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“Fight me. If you’re worried about your skills, I’ll help.”

Tokiya’s expression is almost awed. It takes him a long moment to answer. “...Okay.”

“Let’s eat, ‘n then we can worry about that.” 

Malraux moves, heading downstairs, and Tokiya just watches him, for a long moment. 

“You comin’?” Malraux stops, just before he heads below deck, and Tokiya nods, finally beginning to move. 

They would have spent quite some time training. Tokiya still couldn’t beat Malraux in a mock fight, but it was clear that he had improved. 

The next time they docked, Tokiya leaves the ship. Tokiya moves, heading away from Malraux, and Malraux catches his arm. 

“And where 'r you goin'?” 

“Hmm?” Tokiya blinks, surprised. “I-” 

When Tokiya hesitates, Malraux speaks. “Just stay with me. ‘Ve gotta grab more ingredients, but we can pick those up last.” 

Tokiya finds out quickly that Malraux was very good at keeping tabs on Tokiya. Tokiya is reminded that Malraux has told Tokiya that he was Ikki’s bodyguard. 

That thought would sober Tokiya. 

“What?” Malraux watches Tokiya’s face, and Tokiya shakes his head, but Malraux grabs his arm. They weren’t in a very populated part of town, but Malraux still pulls Tokiya off to the side. “You’ve got a face on. What’s up?”

“Before I say this, I’d like to remind you that you asked.” Tokiya’s voice had turned a bit colder, in order to keep speaking. “I’m sure you can’t possibly forget your goal- but sometimes I have trouble remembering that I’m _not_ your captain, and you’re not really my crew. It’s going to be strange, after we find your captain.” Malraux’s face is unreadable, but Tokiya moves. “We shouldn’t stay out until dark, and there are still things to do.” 

“Toki-” 

Tokiya shakes his head. “You asked, and I told you. If I had wanted a response, I would have brought it up myself.”

“You could find a crew. I could even help you start lookin’ for people.”

“It’s-” Tokiya takes a deep breath in, and his sigh is just as deep as his breath. “I’ll make that decision when it’s relevant. It isn’t right now. I can just worry about it once we’ve gotten you back with your captain.”

“You’re not bein’ honest.”

“And who are you to tell me that?”

“Haven’t we gotten over this? Gettin’ mad at me for trying to get you ‘t be honest?”

“With any hope, you’re only going to be with me for a short time. Why are you so insistent on getting me to be honest with you?”

Malraux’s voice gets lower. “My captain’s a real nice guy. He was the one that showed me that there’s a different way ‘t live. ‘T be a pirate. I wanna show you somethin’, while we’re here.” 

Malraux brings Tokiya to a spot in the town where there were requests. For items, or services, that gave a wage. 

“Y’don’t have ‘t threaten people for food. ‘N if you do jobs, people ‘r gonna start respectin’ you, y’know. ‘S an option ‘t think about, at least.”

Tokiya gets quiet. 

They would be walking back, planning to stop by the stalls to pick up food, when someone holds out a sword, to Tokiya’s throat. Tokiya’s hand reaches for his sword, but Malraux had already taken out his knife, using the blade to get the sword away from Tokiya’s throat. 

It was someone that Tokiya didn’t recognize, but it seemed like the man recognized Tokiya. 

“I don’t have business with you.” The man says, glaring at Malraux. 

“If you’ve got business with him, you’ve got it with me.” Malraux shoves the sword away, further from Tokiya, and steps in front of Tokiya. When the man swings his sword, Malraux takes care of it. 

The fight is short lived, and it’s because of Malraux. When it’s over, Malraux takes Tokiya by the arm, and he’d begin to head back to the ship, sheathing his knife. Tokiya watches him with an almost sad expression. 

Malraux misunderstands. “If you’re mad at me for not givin’ you a chance- I didn’t fight the guy because I thought you couldn’t.”

“I didn’t think that you did.” Tokiya’s voice is quiet. “I think I’m going to go into my quarters for a while, after I send us off. We can stop-”

“Malraux! Malraux!”

Tokiya freezes, turning around. One look at Malraux’s face confirms that this boy was Ikki. He was younger than Tokiya thought. 

Ikki runs to the bottom of the ship, and Malraux gets off of it- and he’d have pulled Ikki into a hug. Tokiya looks away, remaining on the ship. 

What Tokiya wanted to do was make a list for what he was going to do, now that it was just him again. To move on from Malraux immediately.e

He couldn’t, over the heavy pain settling in his chest. 

Tokiya had expected to find Ikki. Especially when he had begun to enjoy having Malraux around. 

It was nice- having a crew member for a while. If that was even what Malraux was. After all, Tokiya never was his captain. 

That was the red haired boy, standing at the bottom of Tokiya’s ship. 

Tokiya begins to prepare the ship to leave. 

“Toki.” Malraux’s voice stops him, his focus now on Tokiya. “Are you really just gonna leave?”

“I believe that our deal was that you would cook on my ship until you found your captain. Both ends have been met.” Tokiya’s voice is cold, trying to hide anything else that might creep into it. 

“You could come with us.” Malraux actually steps further onto the ship, and Tokiya shakes his head. 

“I can’t. You know I can’t.” 

“Are you really gonna make me choose?” Malraux’s voice is so quiet, and his eyebrows are furrowed. 

“Is it really a choice?”

Malraux looks almost hurt, but he continues onto the ship, until he’s face to face with Tokiya. “I wanna talk ‘t you. ‘Fore I get off ‘a this ship.” Malraux glances behind himself, at Ikki, and Ikki nods. To Tokiya- that confirmation only made it clearer where Malraux’s loyalty lies. Why did he need to talk?

Tokiya still nods, and he and Malraux move into Tokiya’s quarters. 

“No matter what you tell me, I want you ‘t be totally honest.” Malraux’s voice is almost warning. “If I leave, with Ikki- how’re you gonna take it?”

It’s Tokiya’s turn to look hurt, and he grits his teeth. “Do you really want to know?”

“I do.”

“Then in all honesty- you shouldn’t expect to see me again. If you do, you’ll see my body.” Tokiya’s voice is grim. “After I’m inevitably killed by an angry merchant or a family member of someone I’ve killed or wronged. I may not be a world known pirate, but I have a wild circle of people who want nothing more than to see me dead. If you don’t find my body- I’ll be continuing on the same as I ever have. Exactly the same as before you met me. I’m not going to change.” Tokiya was incredibly upset, at the thought of Malraux leaving. If he weren’t so resolved, he may have broken down. It was difficult- to find someone like Malraux and then to lose him. Even though Tokiya knew this was what was going to happen, anyways. “But it isn’t entirely fair to say that you staying would necessarily fix any of this. I know who your captain is, Malraux, and you’ve finally found him again. If you want honesty- I can’t give you any peace of mind about how I’m going to fare. The best I can offer is the suggestion to forget about me. Or to assume the best in my absence. My death isn’t assured. I’ve made it this far.”

“Just ‘cause you’re alive doesn’t mean you’re livin’, Toki.” Malraux’s voice is low. “Give me one day ‘fore you take off. Give me a chance ‘t talk to Ikki ‘n figure out what I wanna do.”

Tokiya is silent, giving no answer. 

Malraux takes it as a very reluctant agreement- because he can’t force Tokiya to answer, and it’s clear that Tokiya doesn’t plan to.

They leave his quarters.

Malraux pauses, on his way off of the ship, and his eyes narrow, but after a second, he steps off the ship. 

Tokiya watches him, until he speaks lowly to Ikki, and they move, away from Tokiya’s ship. 

Tokiya had no plans to wait for Malraux to return and tell him that he chose Ikki.

“Stay safe, Malraux.” Tokiya’s voice is a mumble, said only to himself as he moves to undock.

Tokiya wouldn’t have entirely reverted, but he still does, somewhat. He had brought all the food from the kitchen back up to his own quarters. He had taken down one of the cots- the one that Malraux never used. The one that Tokiya set up so that it seemed like he _wasn’t_ doing something nice. 

He wouldn’t have touched Malraux’s cot. 

Well- Malraux’s old cot.

Tokiya couldn’t cook. He wouldn’t even bother trying. 

Tokiya was really going to miss Malraux’s cooking. 

Tokiya stopped far less now that he was alone again. He had fallen behind on his ship repair, and it wouldn’t take long for it to become just as bad as it had been when he had met Malraux. 

When he finally stopped, he had hesitantly approached the area in this town where they held the jobs, and he had selected one that had seemed easier. It was a quick and simple delivery job, and finding the item itself had taken less than a week. Tokiya was hesitant when he returned, holding a bag of the fruit he had found. He had half a mind to just take the fruit and leave with that as his reward, but the money was far more tempting. 

But he was recognized by the merchant when he had tried to fulfill the job, and at first, it had started with a simple denial to pay. 

“I did the job, and you have the product. I haven’t threatened you in any way. If you won’t pay me, give me back the bag.”

“You should consider walking away with your life as your payment.”

“That’s not how this works.” Tokiya’s hand rests over his blade, his eyes narrowing. “I’m well aware that you under priced this job as it was. A week’s worth of work for less than a day’s worth of wage? I’m only asking for the money promised on the job form.”

The merchant whistles, and Tokiya notices a few men, guards, begin to circle him. “You can go ahead and leave with your life, or you can stay here and die.”

Tokiya’s hand tightens on his sword. He had too much pride to leave. 

He is nearly knocked down when the guard behind him throws his fist into the back of Tokiya’s head. He does fall, after the second hit. 

Blow after blow land, and when Tokiya tries to draw his sword, it is quickly kicked out of his hand. Tokiya feels the tip of a sword press against his chest, and he lets his head fall onto the gravel below him. 

“Oi.” A sharp voice cuts through the square, and Tokiya wonders just how hard they had kicked him in the head. But when the blade is knocked away from his chest, Tokiya looks up, shocked to see Malraux. He wonders if maybe he’s dead and just doesn’t know it. 

Tokiya can hear them fighting, and he painstakingly rolls onto his side, trying to reach his sword. By the time he’s reached it, Malraux’s already finished the fight. Tokiya forces himself up, making his way to his hands and knees. He’d feel a hand under his arm, pulling him up. 

“Y’owe him money, right?” Malraux’s voice is gruff. “If he did a job, ‘s not right ‘t cheap him out.”

“He’s stolen from merchants like me before!”

“‘N he’s tryin’ to change. ‘S far as I saw, he did the job and gave you your shit. Unless y’want a problem, compensate him.”

Malraux scoffs when the merchant finally hands over the money. “Y’still have the ticket, Toki?”

Tokiya was confused. There was a lot going through his head- but he’d reach into his pocket, holding out the piece of paper. 

“Y’should really have taken a better job. He really ripped you off.”

The merchant looks indignified, but Malraux isn’t paying any attention to him. Malraux begins to lead Tokiya away, and Tokiya follows, his expression almost lost. 

“Jesus.” Malraux mutters, when he’d spot Tokiya’s ship. 

Tokiya stays silent, and Malraux only heads towards Tokiya’s boat. Malraux moves past Tokiya’s quarters to head below deck, and Tokiya frowns. 

“Malraux?”

“You’re not gonna get any real rest layin’ on the floor. ‘M puttin’ you in a cot.”

Tokiya is silent for a long moment, but he finally speaks up, when Malraux lays Tokiya down in Malraux’s old cot. There’s actually a familiar scent, though a bit stale- and Tokiya realizes that if the cot still smells a bit like Malraux, it must not have been quite as long as he thought it’s been. “Shouldn’t you be getting back to your captain?” Tokiya’s voice is tired. It’s been a while, since he had been beaten this severely. 

Malraux’s expression turns almost dangerous when he looks at Tokiya, something very fiery in his expression. “I came back. Less ‘n a day later, ‘t join _you_ , Toki. I was kinda nervous ‘bout leavin’, but I was really hopin’ you’d listen ‘t me. Obviously I was wrong.” Tokiya watches him, but his expression has turned just a bit surprised. 

“Why would you want to stay with _me_? You had found your Captain. You’ve been looking for him.”

Malraux’s jaw tightens, but he moves to sit down on the cot across from Tokiya. “I’m gonna keep this story short.” He sighs, closing his eyes as he recounts it. “I was part of a different crew ‘a pirates. The real fuckin’ rough kind. The kind you act like you’re tryin’ ‘ta be. Things went bad, ‘n I was left, alone ‘n angry ‘n bitter ‘n lost. Then Ikki found me. Forced me ‘t be his friend. ‘N he helped me. Then, I figured out that there was a way that I could him _him_. ...And I did.” Malraux opens his eyes. “He’s figured how how ‘t be more independent- ‘t be a real captain, without someone hoverin’ over him. ‘Course, if I had wanted ‘t stay in his crew, ‘m positive he wouldn’t ‘a stopped me. That he would’a been happy ‘t have me join him. But I came ‘t the conclusion real fast that he didn’t _need_ me. I helped him, the best I could, ‘n he doesn’t need my help anymore. ‘Course, with that came the conclusion that I think _you_ need some help, ‘n I think I could help you.” 

“I don’t want to be a charity case, Malraux.”

Malraux’s look is stern. “Don’t be stupid.” Malraux’s tongue clicks, and then he sighs. “Ikki’s not even here, Toki. I’ve got no idea where he is. ‘Ve been lookin’ for _you_.”

“You… have?”

“I don’t wanna help you ‘t say that I can. Ikki helped me because that’s the kinda kid he is- ‘n I helped him because I started ‘ta care for ‘im. ‘S exactly the same way with you. If I didn’t like you, I wouldn’t be here.”

“You really searched for me?” Tokiya’s voice is soft, and almost in awe. 

Malraux’s expression softens. “I told ya. I chose you. You leavin’ made it _way_ fuckin’ harder- but I made my choice, ‘n I was gonna stick with it. Thank God I did.” His eyebrows furrow. 

Tokiya turns away, but Malraux stands when he notices. “I haven’t cried this much since I was a child.” Tokiya huffs and frowns, but the tears have already started. Malraux reaches out, his knuckle running over Tokiya’s cheek, wiping off the few tears that have already fell. Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow, but it makes him glance at Malraux. Malraux’s face was hard to read- but there’s a kindness in his eyes that makes Tokiya want to believe him. That Malraux- who had searched for so long to find Ikki out of concern and care, sought after Tokiya, too. “It’s only struck me now-” Tokiya says quietly, his eyes fixated on Malraux’s face. “I’ve never stopped to question if you were simply using me, to find your Captain, before.”

“Are you really askin’ me that _now_?” 

“...No. I don’t think I am.” Tokiya finally glances away from Malraux. “Because I don’t know that I ever really thought that. ...And if you’re honest- about searching for me… I feel it less. Because if you were only ever focused on finding him- I doubt you would have paid enough attention to me to want to come back.”

“Glad ‘m finally gettin’ through to you.” Malraux sighs. He’s careful, in ruffling Tokiya’s hair, but he does, and he gives Tokiya a half smile. “We’ll fix this, alright? Get the ship back together ‘n we can pick up some jobs, once you’re better.”

Tokiya makes a face. “I don’t know how well jobs are going to go for me.”

“Trust me. ‘M not gonna let ‘em go back.”

Tokiya gives a tired, almost teasing smile. He had certainly joked with Malraux before- though between his exhaustion, and how moved he had been by the knowledge that Malraux had been searching for him, it comes with less hesitance. “Are you _my_ bodyguard now?” 

It _had_ been a joke, but Malraux raises an eyebrow. “Yeah.”

Tokiya gives an amused scoff. “You don’t-” Malraux’s eyebrow doesn’t lower, but Tokiya doesn’t stop. “I mean it. You don’t have to be my bodyguard, Malraux.”

“When y’get yourself outta trouble, I’ll consider it. But for now, ‘m insistent.”

“You could _just_ be the cook, you know.”

Malraux finally grins, his own expression teasing. “Missed my cookin’ that much, huh?”

They’ve completely switched places- because Tokiya’s answer is serious. “I did. The ingredients don’t taste nearly as good by themselves.” 

Malraux’s hand lifts, pinching the bridge of his nose as he clicks his tongue, though there _is_ a hint of amusement. “‘M gonna bring you down ‘t teach you ‘t cook, Toki. Not that you should need ‘t cook for yourself for a while.”

“You seem certain you’re here for good.”

“‘R you kickin’ me out?”

“...No. I’m not.”

“‘S what I thought. But now- I need ‘t go get food, ‘n you need ‘t get some rest, _cap’n._ ”

Quite a few things had changed, with Malraux around.

While Tokiya healed, Malraux forced him to stay in the cot area, and even when Tokiya was better, Malraux insisted he slept on a cot, rather than the floor. That one took a bit more arguing- but Malraux convinced him, in the end. 

Malraux also taught Tokiya some simple meals that he could make with few ingredients, little time and little effort. It took Tokiya a few times with each recipe, but he got the hang of it. Tokiya started hanging around Malraux more while he was cooking, and on more complex things, Tokiya would hand Malraux whatever ingredients he needed, or would stir something that needed stirred on Malraux’s direction. Tokiya often caught Malraux smiling at him when Malraux didn’t think Tokiya was looking. 

For the first time ever, Tokiya had money, too. Malraux helped Tokiya choose jobs, keeping him from choosing any jobs that would rip him off- because there were a few that Tokiya would have fallen for that Malraux had caught from practice. Malraux helped Tokiya complete the jobs, and made sure that no one gave Tokiya any trouble. Tokiya and Malraux had settled on keeping the money in a locked chest in Tokiya’s quarters, accessible to both of them- though Malraux was the one who usually used the money to buy what he needed for cooking. They also, under Malraux’s suggestion, began to get supplies to improve Tokiya’s ship.

For a very long time, it was only Tokiya and Malraux. Eventually, however, Malraux had convinced Tokiya to open his ship to others- very slowly, of course. 

“They aren’t going to respect me.” 

Malraux had grown to learn quickly that most of Tokiya’s hesitation was actually _fear_. “You’re a respectable captain- you’ve just gotta lead. ‘Sides. If you’re worried ‘bout ‘em betraying you- you’ve got me. Trust me, Toki. They’re not gonna do anythin’.” Tokiya gets quiet, but Malraux speaks up before Tokiya can decide on an argument. “We’re not gonna invite a whole team. We’ll just start with one person. ‘N if you want a small crew, y’don’t need ‘t get a lotta people, Toki. But we can’t handle this whole ship just you ‘n me.”

“Can’t we?” Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow. “I like you.” 

Malraux snorts. “I like you, too, Toki. But the only thing that’s gonna change is that thing’s ‘r gonna get easier.”

The first recruit they find to bring with them is a man named Ren- a charming, smooth-talker that had talent with ship matiencing and would certainly help with the repair and improvements Malraux and Tokiya had been working on. 

He had been kind, if not a bit arrogant, but he did seem genuinely interested in joining Tokiya’s crew. 

It had taken months of Ren being on board before Tokiya had gotten comfortable with it. 

It had also taken a week of Tokiya’s ship being docked, before Tokiya had allowed Ren onto his ship- because he had made it clear that he would be sleeping in his quarters. Malraux and Tokiya took that week to build a larger cot in Tokiya’s quarters, to keep him off of the floor. 

The next join was a quieter man who went by the name of Masato- a recommendation by Ren. Eventually, Tokiya and Masato do get along well, both of them being on the more serious and seemingly colder side. Masato was good with navigation.

The last and final two had joined almost a year and a half after Masato- and despite how well Masato and Ren had worked out, Tokiya was still nervous to add others. He had, however, told Malraux that he really did think these two, should they work out, would be the last. 

The last two went by Syo and Natsuki. Natsuki was a very good bargainer, due to his incredibly likable personality, and Syo was a good fighter. They were also nice to have to as manpower, to help Ren. Ren had already, with the help of the other three men, gotten the ship looking much more respectable. That’s what had finally gotten Tokiya to his side. The only thing that meant more to him than Malraux was his ship. 

By the time Syo and Natsuki had joined, all four of the cots that Tokiya had set up downstairs were full- but it wasn’t a problem. It had been months since Malraux had slept below deck. 

He had begun to join Tokiya in Tokiya’s quarters, where they shared the cot.

When Tokiya had said he liked Malraux- he meant it. And, it turns out, that Malraux meant it, too.

When Malraux went to get ingredients- Tokiya joined him. He had finally gotten comfortable, leaving his crew on the ship alone. 

They ate meals together below deck, and Tokiya had learned some time ago that many of his crew were actually very funny people. He enjoyed listening to their stories, and seeing the way they interacted. Ren had grown comfortable enough to tease Tokiya, and no matter how many times Tokiya looked to Malraux to save him, Malraux only ever laughed. 

They eventually had even gotten around to getting a deck of cards and playing games. Every few nights, Malraux bakes something as a reward for the winner of the games. When Malraux wins, he typically shares it with Tokiya. Though when Tokiya wins, he does the same with Malraux. 

Tokiya had never thought he’d live to say it- but he was happy. 

They were the type of pirates that Malraux had wanted him to be. The kind that Tokiya had used to look down on. 

Tokiya hadn’t stolen since Malraux had joined him. He hadn’t killed anyone, and the threats on his life had started to filter out as he had done more good than evil.

And then, as he and Malraux were out to get ingredients- Tokiya there mostly to offer extra hands for the increased amount of food they needed, Tokiya had noticed a face that even _he_ recognized. 

“Malraux!” 

The other captain had noticed them, too. 

Ikki makes his way over, and a genuine fear creeps into Tokiya’s chest. Malraux doesn’t miss Tokiya’s expression, despite how fast he wiped it off of his face, but Ikki was already there. “Ikki.” Malraux does seem a bit relieved to see him. “‘M glad ‘t see that you’re lookin’ good.” Tokiya moves, to slip into the crowd, to give them space- but Malraux has caught his wrist without even looking at Tokiya. He does, however, when he introduces them. “Don’t think you two ‘ve properly met. This is my captain, Toki.”

Tokiya stills, at the introduction. Of course Malraux had told Tokiya, quite a few times, that Tokiya was his Captain- but to hear Malraux say that to his previous captain? And Ikki just smiles at Tokiya, which only confuses Tokiya further. 

“Nice to meet you! I mean, I know we’ve seen each other before, but…” Ikki’s smile turns a bit sheepish, but he offers his hand to Tokiya. “I’m Ikki!” 

“So I’ve heard.” Tokiya says, his voice steadier than he could hope it to be. He shakes Ikki’s hand, once Malraux has let go of his wrist. When his hand is free it returns to his side. “You two should catch up.” His voice is quiet, mostly to Malraux. “I know it’s… been some time.”

“Wait.” Malraux’s full attention has moved to Tokiya. “Where ‘r you goin’?”

“I’m just going to head back to the ship.” 

“I’ll go with you.”

Tokiya shakes his head, but his very slight smile doesn’t seem to fool Malraux in the slightest. “I’m just going to go take a nap. The sun is giving me a headache- you should take this opportunity to speak to… Ikki. I know you miss him.”

Malraux’s eyes narrow at Tokiya. “A nap?”

“I just don’t feel well, is all. I’ll be fine. You can take your time.”

Malraux scoffs- and Tokiya thinks Ikki might even look a bit amused. Despite everything, Tokiya can only imagine that Ikki’s seen this side of Malraux before. “If you don’t feel good y’should lay down- but ‘m not lettin’ you go back alone.” Malraux’s hand moves to Tokiya’s wrist, sliding up to hold onto his bicep. He finally looks back at Ikki. “‘R you gonna be docked for a little bit? Maybe tomorrow we could meet up.”

Ikki smiles. “Of course! Feel better, Toki!”

Tokiya nods, a bit stiffly. “Thank you.”

Malraux turns to go back to the ship with Tokiya, but his grip on Tokiya’s arm almost feels more supportive than anything else. Like he’s genuinely worried that Tokiya might collapse. 

“‘R you really feelin’ sick, Toki?” Malraux’s voice is careful.

“...I’m not feeling well.” Tokiya says quietly. It isn’t entirely a lie. He felt like his chest was constricting. 

They hadn’t gotten very far into the town, so they arrive back soon. The others are either below deck or they’re out in the town, because they don’t pass anyone else on the way into the room. Malraux coaxes Tokiya towards the cot. “You’ve been actin’ weird, Toki. ‘S it really a headache?”

Tokiya’s silence is enough of an answer, but Malraux still makes him lie down. Malraux gets into the cot behind him. 

“Talk ‘t me, Toki.” Malraux’s hand runs through Tokiya’s hair. “‘M worried. You haven’t acted like this in at least a fuckin’ year.”

It takes a long moment for Tokiya to talk, but Malraux waits. “...I… guess I’m worried that you might go back.” He admits quietly. “You told me you chose me because you thought I needed your help more than Ikki did… but I’d like to believe I need less help now. I’ve fixed most of the reasons you’ve stayed.” Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow. “I’m just… worried that you might change your mind. Now that things are different.”

Malraux frowns as he listens to Tokiya. He’s a bit hurt. “...’M not gonna just up ‘n leave, Toki.” His voice is stern. “‘Course it’s nice ‘t see Ikki, but you’re not just… passing me around. I chose _you_. I dunno if it says more about me or you that y’think ‘m gonna just throw away years ‘n our _relationship_ because I saw Ikki for two fuckin’ seconds. Ikki was doin’ good, ‘n he looks just as good as he did when I went ‘t go ‘t you. ...When I told ‘im that I was goin’ back, he told me he thought I was makin’ the right choice.” Malraux’s jaw tenses, and relaxes, though his gaze hasn’t left Tokiya’s once. “I’m not leaving, Toki. When I go out ‘t meet with him tomorrow, I’ll be comin’ right back here when I’m done.”

Tokiya gets quiet for a moment, his head ducking, lower, into his chest. “I’m sorry. I know- I… I should know.” Tokiya moves to press his forehead against Malraux’s chest. “I don’t mean to feel like this.” Tokiya’s voice is quiet. “I don’t mean to distrust you. I… I know I’m not painting you in a good light, but I’m just afraid to lose you. You’re really important to me, Malraux. I… don’t know how you’re going to take this- but thinking about losing you scares me. You are the catalyst for all of my change.”

“You’re really going back ‘n forth.” Malraux sighs, his eyes closing. His arm wraps tightly around Tokiya, his chin resting on the top of Tokiya’s head. “Your self-opinion is somethin’ we still need ‘t work on.” He squeezes Tokiya tightly. “Just _believe me_. ‘M not gonna leave you. ‘N I wish you wouldn’t just think that I’m here just ‘t help you. That’s not the point ‘a this. I like _you_ , Toki. I’m not tryin’ ‘t go around and fix _everyone’s_ problems. I wanted ‘t help Ikki because he helped me, ‘n I wanna help you because I care about you.” Malraux pauses, but then Tokiya feels his lips press to the top of Tokiya’s head. “I want you ‘t promise me the boat’s gonna be here tomorrow when I get back.”

“It will be.” Tokiya says, his words coming quick. His hand moves, holding tightly onto Malraux’s arm, holding Malraux to himself. “If you want to come back, I’ll wait for you.”

“Well I am.” Malraux’s voice is softer. “‘N you better not move the boat- but even if you do, I’d look for you, y’know. I dunno that you really believe that right now- but I would.”

Tokiya tilts his head up, and Malraux’s head ducks, to press his lips against Tokiya’s. When they pull back, Tokiya gives Malraux a soft smile. “You’ve stayed so far. ...I really should give you more credit. I’m sorry.”

Malraux makes a noise, but he then settles into the cot more comfortably. “Fer now, we’re already in the bed. ‘N I’m plannin’ ‘t take full advantage of it.”

Tokiya lets out a soft, amused noise, but he settles more comfortably against Malraux and closes his eyes. He can _hear_ Malraux’s smirk. “G’night, captain Toki.”


End file.
